looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Robot Love
Giant Robot Love is a Merry Melodies from the episode, Beauty School, which is performed by Daffy and Porky. Lyrics Porky: You have such a nice girlfriend Daffy. What's it like to be in love? Daffy: Well, I'm glad you asked Daffy: How do you know when you're in love? Well you came to the right friend Love is like an ice cream sundae That you think is never going to end Love makes you feel all tingly Light-headed and pretty Just like a 700-foot robot That's invading a city Porky: A robot? Daffy: Exactly Daffy: But you're not an evil robot You're a robot looking for love But there's not a lot of giant 700-foot robots Around to love So you glue a bunch of smaller robots together To make one big super robot Then you and your robot go out to brunch And by the end of brunch, you're in love Trust me, That's exactly what it's like to be in love Porky: Can I ask a question? Daffy: No Daffy: Then you and your robot lover destroy ''The entire Schenectady Turnpike cause you're doin' a robot love dance'' And you don't care what it looks like And when the armies of the world come to fight you You get into your spaceship And you tenderly embrace while you fly into space 'Cause Earth's not ready for giant robot love That's how you know you're in love '''Chorus: Find yourself a robot to love Daffy: That's how you feel when you're in love! Porky: I'm not really following you Daffy: Alright, let me put it another way Daffy: It's just like you're a merman that's 700-feet tall! And you're looking for a lady merman to love! Porky: Don't you mean mer''maid''? Daffy: Don't interrupt But the ocean is a massive place and there's not a lot of lady mermen ''So in order to increase your chances, you travel to the Undersea Merman Mall! Porky: Merman Mall? Daffy: That's where fish and mollusks go to find love Porky: You know, I'm just not really sure what any of this has to do with- Daffy: And you find a female merman who is working at a kiosk, selling cellphone covers and personalized keychains Your hand brushes one of her tentacles and she just melts inside Porky: Tentacles?! Daffy: Shut up Her manager gets insanely jealous and stabs you with his trident and you're dead Chorus: Stabs you with his trident and you're dead Daffy: That's how you know you're in love! Porky: Thanks for clearing that up for me Daffy: That's what I do! Gallery Giant Robot Love (2).png|''A b-d-uh what's it like to be in love?'' Giant Robot Love (3).png|''Well, I'm glad you asked!'' Giant Robot Love (4).png|''Love is like an ice cream sundae That you think it's never gonna end'' Giant Robot Love (5).png|''Just like a 700 foot robot that's invading a city'' Giant Robot Love (6).png|''But there's not a lot of giant 700 foot robots around to love'' Giant Robot Love (7).png|''And by the end of brunch you're in love'' Giant Robot Love (8).png|''Then you and your robot lover destroy the entire Schenectady Turnpike'' Giant Robot Love (9).png|''coz you're doing a robot love dance and you don't care what it looks like'' Giant Robot Love (10).png|''And you tenderly embrace while you fly into space cause Earth's not ready for giant robot love'' Giant Robot Love (11).png|''That's how you know you're in love'' Giant Robot Love (12).png|''It's just like you're a merman that's 700 feet tall'' Giant Robot Love (13).png|''You travel to the Undersea Merman Mall'' Giant Robot Love (14).png|''Eh-m-mee-uh "Merman Mall"?'' Giant Robot Love (15).png|''And you find a female merman working at a kiosk Selling cellphone covers and personalized keychains"" Giant Robot Love (16).png|''Her manager gets insanely jealous and stabs you with his trident and you're dead'' Giant Robot Love (17).png|''(stabs you with his trident and you're dead)'' Giant Robot Love (18).png|''That's how you know you're in love'' Giant Robot Love (19).png|''Ah-d-dee-uh thanks for clearing that up for me That's what I do!'' Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season One Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Yearim Productions